The Devil Inside Series
THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, also known as The Psycho Series 2, The Snapper Series, and The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway is a series created by Jesse Ridgway, that follows the story of Isaac & The Devil. Isaac is a depressed teenaged drug addict and alcoholic, with a supposed horrible life and family background, who has been transported to Jesse's world through a mirror, has to face many obstacles along the way and find true meaning in his life. The Devil is an all-powerful demonic being who’s been formed out of Jesse‘s depressed emotions and plans to destroy everything he has created and loves. In Season 3, The Devil's necklace is proven to be a very powerful magical item that could summon someone's rage and anger. The necklace was worn by Jeff Ridgway after the events of Season 2 and My Virtual Escape, turning him evil, and is always angry, that led to him destroying stuff and eventually kicking out Jesse. In the events of EVICTION DAY!, Jesse takes away the necklace and leading him to wear it, causing The Devil to possess him and use his body as a vessel. Plot Prologue: The Collab Series The Collab Series acts as a Prologue to The Devil Inside. It introduces Boogie2988, Angry Grandpa and KidBehindACamera to the series and shows YouTuber, Jesse Ridgway, double snapping at the very end with his dad, Jeff Sr.. asking if he’s doing that too much. It also foreshadows Jeff Sr.'s anger. Jesse gets jealous that his long-time friend and fellow YouTuber Michael Green (KidBehindACamera), along with Angry Grandpa (Charles Green) are supposedly still getting attention for their lives more than he has got. Under the belief that Michael and his family are faking their lives like he and his family did in the Psycho Series, Jesse and his cameraman Parker travel all the way to South Carolina to prove his theory correct. However, after failing multiple times to get Michael and his family to confess, their friendship slowly deteriorates. Not only that, but Jesse also gets his attention on Angry Grandpa's destructive behaviour. When Jesse is later punished for doing so, he is suddenly invited for a sleepover in Arkansas by Boogie2988 (Steven Williams), another YouTuber whom Jesse met at Vidcon. While Jesse and Parker are hanging out, unbeknownst to them, Boogie pretends to be a psychotic obsessed fan and attempts to force the two to play video games with him, resulting in Jesse and Parker being held captive at his house but luckily, they managed to escape. Despite the actions Boogie had committed, it was revealed that he wasn't really an obsessed fan that he made himself out to be as he was instead acting like his characters Redneck Jesse and Francis since they don't remember meeting Jesse or Parker. Later, uploaded on Boogie's channel, it was revealed that Michael had set up a prank by calling Boogie and is responsible who forced him to invite Jesse over to his house as payback for what he did back at the Green's home. Later, it finally leads to Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa facing off as they both end up destroying stuff together in a poolhouse where Michael's brother Charlie Green (Charlie Chill) was meant to be living in since he was released from jail, thus satisfying both Juggies and Youngins. Later, it was revealed that Angry Grandpa was terrified of Psycho Dad while Jesse and his father are having a conversation with the Greens. In the end, Jesse and his father forgive Michael and Grandpa for their actions towards them and their relationship settles after apologizing to them. The next morning, Jesse farewells Michael goodbye and snaps his fingers, making himself a character. He finally returns home to New Jersey with his father and Parker, only to find that Jeff had put his stuff in his room. Season 1: The Snapper After switching in and out of many characters with the ability to snap his fingers for 10 years, Jesse learns that he can longer control his story-telling power. First, he tries to test and fix his snapper and eventually turns into all of his characters from the past, including Psycho Kid. Jesse is later told by YouTuber Daym Drops to stop snapping to avoid serious and dangerous consequences if a darkness that's within him is released. However, feeling that his channel will cease to exist without snapping, Jesse snaps his fingers one last time, despite the warnings of one of his characters Tony Trevorelli and Parker, but it ends up with him getting trapped inside a mirror down in the basement. As a result, a darker, grittier and more depressed twin counterpart of Jesse named Isaac Kalder emerges. Isaac, being his own person, has waited for a long time to escape from all the drama in his world and pretends to be Jesse in order to hide the truth. But at that moment, he has lost all of his memories and instead only has all of Jesse's memories. At first, no one knows that something is strange about "Jesse" as he is acting funny and crazy. The Psycho Series: Behind the Scenes, the props and the documentary have finally been released as Jesse had promised to the Juggies. But as the weeks' progress, Isaac begins to show his true nature by doing insane, cruel, and dangerous pranks, drug and alcohol usage, changing from Jesse's appearance to his true appearance (such as dyeing his hair black, piercing his ears and a tattoo "I'm a Psychopath" getting stitched onto his back), having a bad and abusive attitude and finally kidnapping people such as Jesse's mother Theresa. During his time here in Jesse's world, all of Isaac's memories are starting to come back to him while Jesse is still trapped inside the mirror as he tries to find a way to escape. Isaac starts neglecting and destroying himself as well as everybody Jesse had loved, including the Juggies and his family. When everything turns from bad, to worse and finally into a living nightmare, it will be up to Jesse to come back home into his world before it is all too late but to no avail. Now it will be up to to his brother, Jeffrey Jr., their Uncle Larry, Parker and Daym Drops (The Wizard) to stop Isaac, make him snap back into his own world and bring back the real Jesse. They eventually succeeded when they corner Isaac in a parking lot one night. However, Jesse suddenly didn't return which made Larry, Jeffrey Jr. and Parker confused. Later that night, Jeffrey Jr. and Parker suspect that Isaac had secretly delivered the mirror containing Jesse to Boogie so they travel to his house to investigate. Season 2: The Creator Eventually, "Jesse" finally comes out the mirror with Parker and Jeffrey Jr.'s help and was able to fix Boogie's personality as well as his attitude before they head back home to New Jersey and reunite with all the people Jesse had missed. “Jesse” gets rid of Isaac's appearance and tries to pick up where he left and what he missed, Jeffrey Jr. quits his job to do YouTube and instead travels to some parking areas where he finds six colored gems in each site and Parker is forced to quit his job as Jesse's cameraman and instead starts making his own YouTube channel somewhere else. Later, Jeffrey Sr. has a conversation with “Jesse” and accuses him of all the actions he had committed instead of Isaac. Blaming Jesse for all the drama and cruelty he had done, Jeff Sr. decides that he has had enough with the snapping, but also is fed up of being filmed after he destroys Jesse's camera. Jeff is also furious at Jeffrey Jr. for quitting his job and blames Jesse for talking his brother into it, but Jesse denies and accuses Jeff Jr. of ripping off his content. A few days later, “Jesse” goes out of control with all of his characters while having an argument with Jeff Sr., but this causes him to immediately become a demonic doppelgänger-like entity known as "The Devil". It was later shown that the actual person who came out the mirror at Boogie's house was not Jesse, but was instead The Devil who came out after Isaac got forced back into his own realm, revealing the real Jesse is actually trapped in a secret dimension known as the "Mirror Realm". It is also revealed that after the Psycho Series ended, Jesse became really sad that it’s over and eventually all of those depressed emotions have transformed into The Devil. After being created, The Devil would go to create Isaac, revealing that he is responsible for possessing the latter and used him to destroy everything in Jesse's universe including his loved ones, turning his life into a misery. Now that The Devil resembles Jesse, he needs a new cameraman in order to create new content. So he decided to hold MJN cameraman auditions, where a couple of Juggies will audition and be selected based on their quality to compete against each other in order to win and be the new cameraman of The Devil. As The Devil does so on his job, a famous YouTuber named Michael McCrudden gets his attention. He tracks him down for a negative talk about Jesse's family to find out that Michael was a disappointed creator and fan behind everything but they talked it out afterwards. That afternoon, six of the cameraman contestants are chosen to come at the Ridgway Residence in order to compete. However, The Devil's ways of training are tough and questionable, and he even shows that he hates being disobeyed and questioned about himself and the content. The Devil is also shown to be vulnerable and immortal to the six gems that Jeffrey Jr. had found and in need to get rid of them any way he can. However, he is suddenly stalked by a mysterious hooded figure with a mirror for a face known as the "Mirror Man", who actually turns out to be the real Jesse in disguise. It was revealed that Jesse had learned a special technique while still trapped in the Mirror Realm and uses it to finally transported back into his own world, but nobody even knew it at the same time. The Devil gets revenge on Jesse by ruining and destroying everything at any cost including all of Jesse's characters and their realms with the help of Jeffrey Sr. and demanding to hear a story about Isaac. Fortunately, Jesse shoots and apparently kills The Devil for good in order to save the cameramen and also to prevent The Devil from destroying anything or anyone else in his path. Afterwards, Jesse mourns for the loss of his characters, especially his favourite Psycho Kid before throwing away all the destroyed mirrors that The Devil and Jeff Sr. caused. When Jesse comes back into his house, his father tells him he got a package, but Jesse is confused and tells Jeffrey Sr. that he never ordered anything. Jeff Sr. suddenly starts to become like Psycho Dad, but before Jesse can succeed in snapping him out of his character, The Devil, revealed to be still alive in Jesse's mind after his physical form was killed, possesses him. Frightened, Jesse flees to his room where he glances at the remains of Psycho Kid: a picture of him crying out in Switzerland after he was finally free. He then goes to the Abraham Residence to find Uncle Larry packing away everything from his channel. Jesse becomes sad of this after learning that Larry is also quitting YouTube for a while and heard that Jeffrey Jr. is also quitting as well due to him not getting enough views and decided to go back to his job as an accountant. Jesse wants to give up as well and go back into hiding, but Uncle Larry and Jeff Jr. warn him not to snap back into the mirror and become Isaac again. When Jesse later opens the package he received, he finds the same mirror that he was trapped inside before. The Devil, in the form of his necklace, confronts Jesse and orders him to snap back into Isaac. However, Jesse refused and tosses the necklace away after remembering that Psycho Kid still didn't give up and lived for the Juggies long enough when the Psycho Series ended. Later, Jeff Sr. finds the necklace on the pool table and puts it on, causing The Devil to possess his body. In the meantime, Jeff Swift becomes Jesse's new cameraman after Parker's departure and Jesse, with none of his other characters left, with no choice and with Theresa’s insistence, begins making a new series called "My Virtual Escape", which tells Isaac’s story who’s the main character of the series. On December 21st, 2017, Jesse announces that he, with the help of a writer called Mike Grimm, 512 Kickstarter Juggies, and Boogie, came up with an idea to continue the Psycho Series by putting it in a graphic novel using Psycho Kid's remains and continuing his story. In this sequel after the events of the Psycho Series, Jesse is now living in Switzerland after killing his father and fleeing New Jersey. Unfortunately, The Devil used a gem and Jesse's cousin Tom to resurrect Psycho Dad, who gets revenge on his son for his murder and now plots to kill Jesse as payback for what he did to him, but this was later resolved thanks to Jesse's new pet eagle blinding Tom and pushed him into a portal before saving Jesse and Psycho Dad from dying on an island. Afterwards, Jesse returns to his old house and was able to move back in. He manages to reconcile with his family, especially with his father, except Uncle Larry, who has committed suicide by drowning in an ocean rather than helping Jesse and Psycho Dad escape. Season 3: The Necklace Seven months later, after My Virtual Escape finally ended, the entire cast celebrate in Hawaii. However, The Devil, enraged for not having Isaac's story told the way he wanted it to be and realizing that Psycho Kid's story is still continuing, made Jeffrey Sr. attack Jesse while he is talking to the Juggies on the beach. Jeffrey Jr. and Uncle Larry however come to Jesse's aid by holding off Jeff while Jesse yanks off the necklace and chucks it into the ocean, never to be presumably seen again. Later, Jesse talks about that he is now feeling better since he finished completing My Virtual Escape and there isn't a darkness to him anymore. His cameraman Swift almost snaps, but Jesse and Larry stop him before he could, showing that they haven't fully recovered from what happened with Isaac. In the latest video, Jesse is finally home and tries to snap once again, but Swift stops him. Jesse also mentions that there is a most dangerous and powerful snap that they have left to see in existence. After Jesse and the MVE crew come home to New Jersey, a redeemed Isaac thanks Jesse for making his life happy again with his sister still alive and well alongside their family and friends. Jesse also thanks Isaac for giving him a chance to prove himself that he is a great storyteller and be a perfect example for those who have tragic backstories as well as family issues. However, Isaac somehow managed to find the necklace and insisted that Jesse should take it, thinking he wanted it back. Luckily, Jesse immediately refused, thinking The Devil will return and possess him again, deciding that he wants Isaac to keep the necklace away from him instead. Afterwards, Isaac leaves and Jesse is now happy ready for new challenges and new stories thanks to his family, his friends, his cast crew and his fans. Since that event, there hasn't been any sign of The Devil anywhere, leaving his fate a mystery. But as the weeks go by, Jeff Sr. is starting acting like Psycho Dad, but has become a lot much angrier as it causes him to do chaotic things, such as punches his own TV, demolishing his own basement, and tearing apart the Graphic Novel after it's released. This is because of him being lied all the time and that the fact that others like Jesse, Swift, Domenic Maisto (another former cameraman of Jesse's due to Jesse firing Swift for messing with Angry Grandpa's car until he later rehired him after a smoke grenade incident and Dom left due to him being traumatized by Psycho Dad’s actions) and Jeffrey Jr. keep disrespecting him and his property like when he said he hates being filmed everyday, his seat on his lawnmower getting busted up, looking like a deranged lunatic in the novel, Jeffrey quitting his job again and lied about it, and Dom living in the Ridgway Trailer without any permission. This also might have presumably been due to Jeff forgetting to snap out of his character after getting the necklace taken off him or was wearing it for a while. It is also later shown that Jesse is again having problems with his characters and that The Devil's necklace returns to him while he was on a skiing trip with his high school friends, revealing The Devil Inside Series is still not over. In the beginning of 2019, Jesse, along with Jeffrey Jr., gets forced by Jeffrey Sr. to leave the Ridgway household due to Jesse not living in Los Angeles and lied about it while at the same time dealt with a party in the Ridgway pool shed. While Jesse is packing his stuff, he is shown packing up The Devil's necklace. Sometime later, it was revealed The Devil is apparently "gone" and that Jesse now embraces his presence and they write for as well as with each other. Jesse revealed the necklace contained no more magic, but Swift is still worried about getting his guts ripped out again and the fact that Jesse is hiding something. In the next few weeks after he and Jeff Jr. move into their new house, "Jesse" is shown still wearing the necklace, but nothing has happened so far as he is up to something. However, it was revealed that the real Jesse has disappeared, showing that The Devil himself has returned as he is still alive and this time using Jesse's body as a vessel. Even though "Jesse" said that he was using the necklace to embrace the darkness and that The Devil writes for him, it is likely that The Devil is lying or has double crossed Jesse and trapped him in the Mirror Realm again. Later, The Devil hosts a MJN Cameraman competition in order to win a cameraman this time which ends by forcing two contestants to fight each other in an epic battle to leave only the winner in order to become the new cameraman. In the end, Jesse's old friend Corn wins the competition and becomes the new cameraman of The Devil, who dubs him as The Devil's Disciple while Swift leaves the channel to get a job as a firefighter. After an issue with a stolen bag of money and a mafia gang has been resolved, although it resulted in Corn getting shot and kicked out by Jeff Sr. afterwards as he is done working for The Devil since Corn has become Jeff's old enemy again just like in the Psycho Series, Jesse finally manages to return by regaining control over his body and throws away The Devil's necklace before imprisoning him back inside the mirror in his bedroom so that The Devil cannot escape ever again as he will remain trapped in the mirror for all eternity, thus ending his reign of terror. As for the next couple of months, Jesse is on a mission to assemble millions of creators, fans and YouTubers alike to StoryFire in order to make it the best platform in the entire universe. It was revealed that the reason Jeff Sr. has turned angry since My Virtual Escape ended is caused by the effects of The Devil's necklace which caused him to act like Psycho Dad and also turned him evil since the necklace can summon rage and anger being controlled by The Devil. Now, Jeff Sr. has finally calmed down as he has redeemed himself since The Devil and the necklace are both gone for good. Season 4: The Truth After a long time, Jesse fully returns from his break, and he attempts to continue making some more series and will be quitting YouTube at the beginning of next year due to its polices changing. During this time, Jesse hires one of his former roommates, Nick Rugenus, as the new cameraman. Jeffrey Jr. then starts making exposed videos about Jesse and his new series being fake. But they, along with their dad, Nick, Corn, and Ashley, Jesse’s new girlfriend, eventually buried the hatchet. Before a Halloween party, Jesse had somehow got the necklace back and starts becoming like The Devil again. During the party, however, Brian Spitz, Nick, and the rest of the party guests convinced Jesse to just destroy the necklace by throwing it in a fire and shatter the mirror as well afterwards, so he or no one else will get their hands on them again, and to just do real-life videos once more. So as a result, The Devil and the mirror realm no longer exist, thus concluding The Devil Inside Series. Characters Main * Jesse Ridgway (Overall Main Protagonist) * The Devil (Overall Main Antagonist/Protagonist in Season 3) * Jeffrey Ridgway (Secondary Deuteragonist) (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * Jeff Ridgway (Protagonist (season 1) Tertiary Antagonist (season 2) Main Antagonist (season 3)) Recurring * Isaac Kalder (Secondary antagonist turned Tetartagonist) (season 1) * Jeff Saxton Jr. (Former Cameraman/Former Main Deuteragonist) (season 3) * Zachary Cornatzer (Third Cameraman/Former Main Deuteragonist) * Nick Rugenus (Current Cameraman/Current Main Deuteragonist) * Ashley * Michael Green (Tritagonist) * Boogie/Francis (Major Character/Secondary Antagonist (The Collab Series, Season 1 and 3) * Lance Stewart (Major Character/Minor Antagonist) * Domenic Maisto (Former Editor/Former Third Deuteragonist) * Theresa Ridgway * Larry Abraham * Tom Abraham * Brian Spitz * Lisa * Karen * Connie * Psycho Kid (Tertiary Deuteragonist) * Psycho Dad * Jason Davis * Javi * Miguel Mendez * Tiffany Jade * Joe the Mobster (Secondary Antagonist) (season 3) Minor * Parker Zippel (Former Main Deuteragonist/Former Cameraman) * Longbags * Melissa Stahlberger * Christopher Ridgway * The Wizard * Charlie Green * Charles Green Jr. * Jesse's Girlfriend * Bridgette West * Joseph Bump * Buzz Simkins * Mark Locuson (Cameo) * Josh Messick * Zachary Dingler * Nate Hoffman * Jake Dufner * Mikey Manfs * Ademir Adamo * Bill Cosby * Danny Downs/Riri/Rere (Rule 19) -possibly- * Tony Trevorelli * Sgt. Jackson * King Wart * The Malazar * Jesse Ridgway (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES) * Christina O'Connor * Jake Paul (Mentioned) * George Stahlberger * Georgie Stahlberger * Boogie2988 * Billy the Fridge * YegsTV * Exercise Dad * KSI (video footage) * Sensei * Clone #19/The Clone Ranger * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Clone #2 (Flashback) * Jesse Ridgway (CHRISTMAS SERIES) * Austin Powers * Michael McCrudden * Matt Rubel * Mason Taylor * Brandie * Gary Vaynerchuck * Solomon (referenced) * Andrew Davis * Jesse Castillo * Kevin Keegan * Anthony Rogers * Brandon Marshcap * Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Ursula (appears in small mini-story) * Larry Abraham (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Joe Bump (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) *Parker Zippel (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Edgar (appears in small mini-story) * Luke (appears in small mini-story) * Sarah Cunningham (appears in small mini-story) * Arachnid (appears in small mini-story) * Tyler * Ella * Luna * Poopyjohn * Paige White * Lisa White * Kate Ridgway * Jackie Abraham * Charles Mixner Sr. Episodes Prologue: The Collab Series Season 1: The Snapper Season 2: The Creator Season 3: The Necklace Season 4: The Truth Psycho Episodes Trivia *This is the first series to have some videos on StoryFire. *The audience doesn't see Isaac's true colors or even know he's not the real Jesse Ridgway until the video, THE DARKEST CUT!, and from that point on. *There are two Psycho Episodes that are the same title, and the episodes are: Psycho Dad Breaks Camera and PSYCHO DAD BREAKS CAMERA! *This series was originally titled Snapper Mini-Series and only had a playlist of 7 episodes. *As of July 10th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway has created a playlist of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, beginning at ON TRIAL FOR KILLING MY FATHER! The Devil Inside series has not ended yet as McJuggerNuggets' recent videos about The Devil (Isaac's creator and father) are now being added to The Devil Inside series playlist, and could perhaps feature the return of Isaac. But after The devil aside., it’s been updated yet again. *Psycho Dad has a second appearance in the series in the devil outside., his first appearance being in SNAP OUT OF IT! *The series will return to the continuation of Isaac's story. *The COLLAB SERIES is canon to this series with Boogie and Parker recalling the events and still not liking each other. But that issue is late resolved thanks to “Jesse”. *In the second season, the series is shown to have somewhat of a connection with THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, with Ursula making a deal with The Devil and the appearance of the six gems; The Devil is also whom Ursula learned the monkey curse from as she used it on Jesse & Larry in 11:34 (PART 1). *The series has its own spinoff series that tells Isaac's story called, My Virtual Escape, which is currently premiering on StoryFire & YouTube. *Close to the end of the series, It is revealed that The Devil resurrected Psycho Dad with one of the gems he had gathered when he entered Psycho Kid's Realm and Other Worlds. This results in Jesse making and releasing the Psycho Series Graphic Novel. The novel continues where The Psycho Series left off, where Psycho Kid battles the guilt of killing his father and surprisingly... his father himself, again. *There are multiple fan made series based off of the series. Spin-Offs and Related Series *The series has its own spin-off series called My Virtual Escape. *The series has another spin-off series called I Remain. *In Season 2, the series has a story-arc called The Canadian Beef. *The series also has a prologue series called COLLAB SERIES. Posters Category:Series Category:2017 Series Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Rule 19 Category:Psycho Series Category:The Devil Inside Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Crossovers Category:The G.A.M.E.